Never wanted you more
by Blood Red Queen
Summary: Sarah's casual meeting with a friend sparks Jareth's envy. He pays her a visit and demands answers. Will they give into the feelings they both denied before? Oneshot. J/S Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth but I do own Zack Please read and review!
1. Reunion

]Labyrinth Fan fiction

'Pining For You'

Dumping her bag in the corner of the living room Sarah sank into the familiar sofa that she had sat in throughout her childhood. Nothing had changed. The floral wallpaper still annoyed her slightly as she gazed around the room, the old fireplace still loomed at her like a deep black pit, the cracked swan patterned vase still held the faded felt flowers that her stepmother so proudly displayed.

Since she had turned twenty one Sarah had been allowed responsibility in house-sitting whilst her father and stepmother enjoyed a month long holiday in the sunny climes of Greece with the now eight year old Toby. Her job as a museum guide had been a stroke of luck, taking children around the vast corridors showing them beautiful works of art that where ignored or greatly under appreciated by the sticky fingered schoolchildren. Or watching helplessly as they pressed their noses against glass cases which held some poor stuffed creature.

Sighing slightly Sarah sat back on the sofa and reveled in the peace and quiet. As she closed her eyes Sarah began unwittingly to think about the Underground, she remembered her brave and loyal, if brief, friends, noble Didymus, sweet Ludo and dear,dear Hoggle. Where are they now? she thought sadly, what has happened to them since I left?

Sarah smiled faintly as the endless twists and turns of the labyrinth replayed themselves in her mind, every dead end, every trick, every danger now crystal clear in the dark of her memory.

Had it been real? Sarah had often wondered this, even so much as to ask the four year old Toby if he remembered anything about his captivity, when he had replied no Sarah asked herself if a two year old toddler would remember such things. Maybe it was a dream, she had reluctantly decided, but in some small way it gave her pleasure to believe it had been real. Too real.

Suddenly Jareth, the Goblin King, entered her mind. His condescending smirk flashed at her and his mocking laugh managed to piss her off just thinking about it. As she remembered his tall straight frame Sarah tried distractedly to think of all his bad points. Never before had she ever met someone so arrogant....so cruel....so deceitful...so twisted.......so evil...............

_**So gorgeous**__......_

A sharp knock on the door snapped Sarah out of her stupor. She stood up fluidly and checked her reflection in the mirror.

Her usually cool complexion had flushed a pale pink. Green eyes observed her, startled at her blush.

Good grief, she reprimanded herself, you've barely thought about him for almost five years and for five seconds you blush? Get a grip woman.

The knock came again, Sarah turned and strode to the door, opening it with a lot more venom than was called for with a visitor.

A young man stood on the porch. Thick dark curls framed an olive skinned face. Chestnut coloured eyes peered at her nervously from behind horn rimmed glasses that suited him.

"Oh hi Zack.' Sarah said brightly, wondering what he was doing here. "What are you doing here?"

Zack was Sarah's colleague at the museum. He was a historian, Egyptology being his specialty. In his right hand he sheepishly held out a sky blue cardigan.

"Er....hello Sarah, I...er...you left this in the canteen, I thought I'd return it before some idiot steals it for a bet."

Sarah now noticed for the first time that she was indeed not wearing her cardigan. The white blouse she had worn underneath it was all there was.

Taking it from him she smiled.

"Thank you Zack, that's so thoughtful."

Zack smiled shyly and tucked his hands into his pockets. It then hit Sarah that she was being rude.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you want to come in for a coffee, or something?"

"Oh no," he said hurriedly "I've got to prepare a speech for tomorrow on Rameses the Great. It's rather important, it's for the university." he finished lamely.

"Oh, okay,' Sarah nodded "Bye then, good luck with the speech."

"Yep....bye." he smiled again, blushing slightly, he then raised his hand in an awkward wave and walked down from the porch and into his car.

"Bye!" she called, watching him pull away. Glancing down at her cardigan she closed the door and walked back into the living room.

Sitting down again Sarah placed the cardigan on the back of the sofa. She was contemplating buying Zack a muffin or something in return and was about to turn on the television when;

"_So what are you going to have this poor sap do for you?" _came a disembodied voice, heavywith sarcasm and contempt,_ "Are you going to ask him to take your brother away? Are you going to beg him to give your brother back? Are you going to make him stand on his head and whistle 'Happy Birthday' through his arse?"_

Sarah jerked upright. She didn't need any reminding to recognize those clipped, icy tones.

Standing up Sarah tried to locate the location of the voice, anger bubbled up through her as she heard the taunt.

"I don't see what it has to do with _you_ Jareth." she called flippantly.

"Everything." came the voice from behind her.

Whirling round Sarah saw him. Leaning against the door frame with an air of boredom that had always annoyed her. Opening her mouth for an angry retort Sarah stopped. Seven years had passed since she had rescued Toby from the Underground, Sarah herself had matured, both in body and mind, yet Jareth stood there, seemingly untouched by time, his gloating face was still handsome as ever, and hair was still thick and blonde, no tell tale grey streaks. He hasn't changed, Sarah thought, not one day older.....

As if answering her unspoken observation Jareth sneaked a glance at her blouse. Her chest had filled out since she had left, and, tracing his eyes discreetly down her body, so had a lot of other things, all in the right places.

"My, you've changed." he said, smiling.

Folding her arms Sarah ignored the remark, she had grown used to such comments.

"I don't know what you're doing here but you can leave right now." she said firmly, at least, she hoped it was firm and he didn't hear the undertones of fear in her voice.

"I see," he said coldly, his smile vanishing. "So we skip the pleasantries and get straight to the point do we?" His voice still held the patronizing lilt that Sarah knew so well.

"Never knew you to be one for small talk." she challenged. Desperately trying to stop herself staring at the close fitting clothes, especially in the trouser department.

"Humour me." he said, otherworldly mists swirling in his mismatched eyes.

"Fine." she snarled "Hello Jareth, how are things?"

Jareth laughed.

"Dull." he said.

Despite herself, Sarah felt a small flare of triumph.

"And you?" he asked humourlessly.

Sarah waved a hand airily.

"So-so." she said loftily, her hand dropped into the folding position again. "Right, small talk over, why are you here?"

Jareth's eyes narrowed. She had grown even more defiant than last time, and he'd be damned if he let himself be humiliated again.

"I asked you a question Sarah," he told her, "That boy is smitten with you, so what impossible tasks are you going to set him this time? I doubt he can move the stars."

Sarah blinked, in a small, petty way she felt pleased at the jealousy in his voice. His scowl was so damn attractive, she thought distractedly. Frowning she tried to not look directly into his strange goblin eyes. Nice city, she thought crazily, shame about the king.

"What?" she replied, incredulous.

"That..boy!" Jareth said angrily, flourishing a gloved hand towards the door.

Then it clicked.

"Zack?!" she cried "Jareth you're so stupid! He returned my cardigan, I had left it there accidentally, you have no right to assume-"

"No right?" he glowered, white with fury "I have more right than he does."

He took a step towards her and she unconsciously took a few steps back. She liked it a hell of a lot better when there was more than a few feet between them.

"For the love of God! I'm not _yours_ Jareth!" she cried.

"Oh really?" he muttered. Damn her, he thought distractedly, damn her and her hurt eyes, they could make him do anything.

Tossing her hair behind her shoulder Sarah narrowed her eyes.

"Really" she hissed.

Jareth laughed again. More mocking than ever.

"Then how come you blushed when I entered your thoughts?

Sarah gasped slightly, how could he have known? Fury rose back up tenfold to cover her embarrassment.

"You—You pervert!" she screeched "How dare you?!"

"Oh, I dare Sarah." he purred "And dare we do what you dreamed about doing?"

Sarah winced. He had scored a point. He had seen her innermost thoughts, the thoughts she didn't to admit to anyone,including herself.

"Jump out of a lake Jareth!" she cried, wishing she had said something more hurtful.

Jareth frowned, uncertain.

"Surely you mean into a lake?"

"Into, out of, sideways, cartwheel, I don't care! As long as it makes you go away!"

Jareth staggered back theatrically, clasping a hand over his heart.

"Oh Sarah! I'm wounded, really wounded!"

Sarah rolled her eyes in contempt.

"Yeah, like your the most sensitive Goblin King in the world aren't you?"

Jareth shrugged.

"Could've been." he said darkly.

They stood for a moment in mute silence, Jareth distractedly withdrew a small crystal from his sleeve and started to juggle it lightly around his hand. Sarah threw it a dark look.

"So if I offered you the world, you'd reject me, yet if I gave you a jumper, you'd....."

"Don't you dare try that trick on me again!" she cried in frustration, face reddening with anger.

"Try what Sarah, darling?" he asked sweetly, twirling the crystal faster around his hand.

Damn, she thought, he was trying to make her angry, and it was bloody working.

Pouting she shook her head wildly, her breathing was fast and heavy, she couldn't let him see that his very presence ignited the feelings she hadn't felt for any other jerk since, well, the jerk stood in front of her.

"I'm not that stupid anymore." she whispered harshly.

"Not stupid enough to believe in dreams?"

"and goblins and mazes and crystals and peaches and damn hallucinations conjured for Valentine evenings!!"

Jareth chuckled, as if finding a flaw.

"But naïve enough to stand here talking to a Goblin King?"

Sarah screamed, clenching her fists and turning away from him.

Nice going Romeo, Jareth thought bitterly, watching her panting with rage.

Sarah glanced at her flushed reflection in the mirror. Suddenly Jareth's reflection was much closer than he was two seconds ago, his arm encircling her waist whilst the other caressed her neck.

"So what does it take to gain your attention?" he whispered huskily into her ear. His breath felt hot on her skin.

"Anything honest." she replied angrily. She tried harder than ever to ignore the excitement coursing through her veins, making her already frantic heart beat loudly in her chest.

"I was honest." he protested smoothly, his voice like silk."Why him?"

Sarah sneered "Oh, come on Jareth, I know I wasn't the only one."

Jareth felt a tingle of shame, he recalled his countless liaisons with women over the years. They were meaningless, he thought, just lust, pointless lust.

"You were the special one Sarah, my special innocent one."

"I bet you say that to all the girls" she laughed nastily.

Jareth placed a light kiss on her neck, feeling the softness of her skin, her fragrant hair tickled his cheek.

"Never honestly." he murmured, moving his lips higher up her neck to her jawline. Better than I imagined, he thought. His blood pounded through him and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

Sarah suddenly pulled out of his predatory embrace and turned to face him.

"Not honestly? Then how can I take your word?" she asked, the sincerity in her eyes burnt Jareth's soul, he would die before he betrayed her.

He kissed her, properly. Sensing her misgivings he drew away.

"How 'bout that princess?" he asked gently.

Sarah was at a loss for words, was this real? She didn't care, as long as she could kiss him again.

Their lips touched a second time, even more passionately, now she was at ease with him Jareth deepened the kiss. Felling every part of her, who she was.

Sarah lost herself. He was the only thing in her world at this moment. In the back of her mind she forcibly reminded herself that she hated the bastard. Oh well.

Suddenly Jareth drew back again and smiled hungrily at her.

"See you round beautiful." he laughed darkly.

Then he was gone. Sarah stood perplexed in the middle of the room. Angry, shocked, and desperate for more.

"I hate you Goblin King" she muttered furiously "Oh God how I hate you!!!!!"


	2. Planning the plan

**Now, you didn't think I'd let Jareth get away with it did ya?**

Jareth surveyed the multitude of goblins below him. Each hideous creature up to his own devices, keeping a respectful distance, otherwise ignoring their King.

He shouldn't have done that. Uh-oh.

Jareth sighed and glanced at the old clock. _What was I thinking?!_

He couldn't, no, _wouldn't _let her back in his life. Not her, the stubborn, ungrateful, prissy little bitch who had totally destroyed him. Never had he been so shamed, so _humiliated._

Vindictively he kicked a passing goblin, ignoring it's cry of pain. He enjoyed her company, yes, but that didn't mean he liked her. She was....entertaining.

Pausing slightly Jareth moodily pulled out a crystal and hurled it against a wall. It shattered.

The goblins ignored it whilst Jareth watched the ball smash into a million tiny, diamond-like fragments.

_And now you've let your guard down again, you idiot. You KISSED her! Idiot idiot idiot idiot...._

Then it hit him. He could make her reconsider....yes......convince her that he was better for her than some jumped up skinny nerd.

Chuckling softly Jareth whirled out yet another crystal, seemingly from nowhere, and tossed it high in the air. It appeared to fall in slow motion, and Jareth caught it expertly. Gazing into it a cruel smile played on his thin lips.

'My,' he laughed darkly, to himself 'My yes....this is going to be such _fun_......'

**There! I apologize for the long wait, I got swept off my feet by exams....peers...just life in general.**

**Chapter 3 on it's way!**


	3. The weirdest day

**Hello there! Sorry for the long waits between the chapters. I have really dodgy Internet connection, so it takes a while to load them.**

**Anyway, back to Sarah......**

'No, it's mine!'

'Mine!'

Sarah closed her eyes and breathed out, counting to ten. The two schoolgirls were now squabbling over a doll one of them had needlessly brought to the museum.

'That's alright you two, give her back her doll. Now, Socrates was a smart man who discovered.....'

Sarah broke off, none of the thirty children were listening. Feeling her efforts were wasted, she led them into the art gallery.

The glass cabinets were filed with spindly sculptures and ceramic figurines. As the children ran around, screaming, Sarah waited with bated breath to hear the symphony of smashes that signalled the breaking of something old and very expensive.

'Please be careful!' she cried, to no great effect.

_What did he mean, 'see you round'?, surely Jareth isn't going to turn up? No, he wouldn't, would he?_

Sarah was called out of her thoughts by a chubby boy waddling over to her,

'What's that?' he demanded, pointing to a cabinet full of colourful Fabergé eggs.

'They are Fabergé eggs,' she explained 'A very clever man once designed them.....'

Sarah stopped abruptly, half running to the cabinet she shook her head to decipher what she saw.

One of the eggs had transformed, into a spherical, transparent, beautiful crystal ball.

A sickening feeling of familiarity washed over Sarah as she glanced back to the boy, who was watching her with a puzzled expression.

Turning back to the crystal Sarah gasped. In it's place was the egg, as ornate and pretty as it had been before the boy had come over.

Sarah slowly walked away, confusion clouding her head.

_Okay Sarah....you need to lay off the Oreos....You're seeing things......_

--------------------------------------------------------------

After the children had left, towed away by their poker straight teacher, Sarah let out a small sigh of relief.

'Goodbye, come again!' she called, _And stay the hell away from me. Brats._

Glancing at her watch Sarah saw she had a couple of hours till closing time. So she decided to wander around the museum for a bit.

Stalking through the oil paintings she found herself alone. There was no one here but here and the pictures. Sarah studied them with interest. Art was beautiful, you could do no wrong.

Nearing a small painting Sarah slowed, it was a portrait of an ornate and elegant lady dressed in fine pink silks, looking meaningful with deep blue eyes and flaxen hair.

_Funny, _she thought dreamily _I don't remember her eyes being green..._

Her eyes widened as she realised she hadn't been looking at a blonde woman, but a woman with long dark hair, dressed in the pink dress with jewels around her throat and wrists.

It was a portrait of her.

Uttering a strangled cry Sarah backed away hurridley, wildly trying to convince herself she was dreaming.

'N-no, it's....not....' she began, daring herself to look back at the painting.

The woman was blonde again, her blue eyes the same as they had been originally.

Sarah swallowed, and a small laugh of fear and embarrassment escaped her lips.

'Hah, you're losing it girl.' she berated herself, walking back towards the painting.

_You need sleep, go home Sarah, go home and sleep....._

Sarah inspected the painting closely, making sure that it was the actual painting. As she turned to go away Sarah spotted the small brass plaque beneath the painting. Bending down to look at it her mouth dropped open. It read:

_Lady Sarah de Williams: Drama Queen_

_Painted by Jareth Fae, June 1587. _

As she stared at it, Sarah's gasp quickly transformed into a snarl. _That little fu-_

He was making her hallucinate! Again!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Storming through the gift shop Sarah attracted lots of stares. She didn't notice, she didn't care.

_Bastard! Jerk! Slimeball!_

To ease her anger Sarah stopped near some postcards. Sifting through them she found one that really made her cringe.

It was a print of Rodin's _The Kiss_. Except the two lovers were dreadfully similar to herself and..._The complete and total BASTARD!_

Sarah growled, causing an elderly couple to sidle away, and flipped the postcard over.

_'You know you want it' By the Underground publishing school of Arts._

Sarah threw the postcard back, her fury threatening to make her head explode. She now noticed the postcard was the actual sculpture. Grinding her teeth, Sarah turned on her heel and thundered towards the staff rooms.

------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah half fell into the staff kitchen and slammed the door shut with all the force she could muster.

Bushing the hair out of her eyes she saw Zack look up from his paper, a cookie half-way to his lips.

'Hi Sarah,' he asked cautiously 'Er...are you alright?'

'Fine, fine' she said distractedly, taking off her name badge. She looked at him, 'I've just been having-'

She faltered as she saw Zack's normally warm brown eyes flash for a second to azure blue and mint green, then back to brown again.

'The...weirdest day.' she smiled. Being around Zack made her feel reassuringly sane.

Zack nodded sympathetically, then he gestured at the coffee pot laying complacently on the table.

'Coffee?' he asked, smiling.

Sarah grinned back, _Coffee, there, such a nice normal offer......_

'Sure I'd love one.' she answered.

**Duh, Duh, DUUUUHHHHHH! Jareth's not going to like this! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**

**Next chapter contains some hostility between Jareth and Zack, whilst Sarah tries to maintain the peace, testosterone levels begin to rise dramatically.**

**Love you all!!!!! **


	4. Egypt vs Rock n' Roll

**Now, here's the scene we've all been waiting for....(drumroll) Jareth and Zack meet!** **As you can imagine, it's not going to be peaches and cream for the boys. Just think 'Handbags at dawn' just a lot more fun.....**

Sarah saw Zack and walked over to him. He saw her coming and waved her over.

'Hello' she greeted him. He smiled pleasantly.

'Check it out.' he announced grandly 'the new Egypt section!'

The new display was large and impressive. Statues of Horace and Ra now domineered the scene. Ancient tablets of hieroglyphics adorned the shelves.

'Wow! You did a great job Zack!' she replied. His smile grew, then he looked a little sheepish.

'Um...do you want to have a look round?'

Sarah nodded gratefully and followed him through the exhibition. Looking around her she felt dwarfed by the sheer magnitude of the artefacts, it was still early, not many people had come to view it yet.

'Some of these things are over 3000 years old,' Zack told her, 'It took us absolutely ages....Oh, hello Sir.'

Sarah followed Zack's gaze with her own to see a tall man with a sweeping blonde ponytail stood before them. He wore a fading Iron Maiden tee-shirt with ripped jeans and large leather boots. In one ear he wore a white fang shaped earring and his fingers were adorned with multiple skull rings. His face was arrogantly handsome, and she didn't even need to see his eyes to recognise him instantly.

'Jareth?!' she exclaimed, astonishment and amusement making her voice shake.

'Sarah!' he called, opening his arms wide and drawing her into a suffocating hug.

'_Welcome to the game Princess, and pretty boy here can't play.' _he whispered venomously into her ear.

Pulling away he regarded Zack with a slight smile. Zack returned it politely.

'Um..Zack ,this is Jareth and-'

'Oh so you're Zack!' Jareth interrupted,grasping Zack's hand and shaking it furiously. 'My little Egyptologist who set up this fabulous display.'

'Thank you Sir,' Zack said appreciatively.

'You two know each other?' Sarah asked, incredulous.

'Not well,' Zack admitted, 'Mr Smith here loaned us some artefacts, but we've never met. I just recognised him from the photos he sent.'

'Sarah's told me so much about you!' Jareth boomed, over playing his part just a teeny bit.

'Funny, Sarah's never mentioned you. You've met before?'

Jareth narrowed his eyes at Sarah, both mocking her and hating her.

'Oh, Sarah and I go _way _back.' he replied silkily, a patronising smile lifted the corners of his mouth.

'Really?' Zack asked politely, a small frown creased his forehead. Then he turned to Sarah.

'I need to get something out of the storerooms. I'll be right back. Will, er, you be alright here?'

Sarah couldn't help but notice Zack's eyes flashed back to Jareth, with a look of pure poison.

'I'll be fine thanks.' she smiled. Zack nodded and left them, but not before he regarded Jareth suspiciously.

When they were alone Sarah spun back to Jareth, spitting feathers.

'What are you doing?!' she demanded angrily.

Jareth smiled widely and twirled, showing her his outfit.

'See, I can do normal.' he said, ignoring her.

Sarah looked him up and down, raising an eyebrow.

'My God, did rock and roll throw up on you?' she asked scathingly.

Jareth's smile vanished. _HAH! _Sarah thought.

'But I'll admit it's not as bad as the stuff you usually wear.'

He ran a hand contemplatively through his hair. Sarah folded her arms.

'What the bloody hell are you doing here?' she demanded.

'What do you mean?' he asked, kissing her cheek lightly, 'Can't a man visit his lovely woman at work?'

Sarah smiled, _I hate you, a_nd raised her lips to his ear.

_'The first chance I get I'm going to kick you in your happy place.' _

Jareth frowned and backed away quickly. Sarah brimmed with delirious pride.

'Mr Smith?' she questioned, he looked shifty for a second, then raised his head proudly.

'I am Mr Smith of the Historical appreciation society.'

Sarah giggled, _I hate you, smug git._

Jareth smiled, Zack had come back to them, carrying a heavy box labelled : SHABTI

Jareth's smile faltered and he walked over to him.

'Let me take that.' he offered graciously, he took the box from Zack before anyone could do anything and held it as if it weighed no more than his crystals. Zack shot him look that not even Cillit Bang could shift.

Jareth glanced at Sarah and set the box down expertly. Then drew himself up to his full height, standing over a foot taller than Zack. His arm encircled Sarah's waist and held her close. Zack cleared his throat and Jareth smiled broadly.

'Righty ho, where shall we go first?' he asked sweetly.

**For those of you not living in the UK, Cillit Bang is a household grime remover. With annoying adverts. English people hate it.**

**Anyway, chapter 5 coming soon!!!!!  
**


	5. Threatened

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews!!!!!!!!!**

**Anyway, chapter 5.....**

Jareth continued to hold Sarah until she finally elbowed him in the ribs.

'Let go!' she hissed brushed her hair off her face. Zack looked at her curiously.

'Er, Zack?' Sarah suggested, 'Why don't you go show Mr Smith the rest of the exhibit?'

Zack opened his mouth in protest, then closed it again as Sarah implored him silently.

'Of course.' he said smoothly. 'Mr Smith, please follow me.'

Jareth grinned and followed, tweaking Sarah's backside, she growled and swiped at him, missing by inches.

'I'll catch up.' she called, the began to panic silently.

_What the hell am I gonna do? What the hell am I gonna DO?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

Jareth followed Zack with a haughty stand off air as Zack nervously explained to him the artefacts. _What the hell does she see in this guy? He's such a idiotic little man, Cleopatra was of Greek heritage, not Roman, stupid wimp._

He kept all of this to himself, of course, lest Sarah cut his head off in a fit of hormones.

Zack turned to him.

'How long have you known Sarah?'

Jareth frowned.

'Since she was fourteen, fifteen? I forget.' he dismissed.

Zack started to look rather disappointed.

'So..you...know what she likes then?'

Jareth looked Zack up and down with a strange expression that drifted somewhere between a sneer and a smile.

'Yes, and you're not it.'

Zack glared at him, brown eyes flashing dangerously.

'Well, I suppose we can't all be rock stars, can we?' he asked sardonically.

Jareth chuckled darkly. 'No, I suppose you cant.'

He drew himself up to his full height, hoping to make himself look daunting to the little weed.

'Listen boy, Sarah is not your type, she is a little prima donna who delights in setting men ridiculous tasks then denies it. Zack, go back to your room, play with your toy soldiers and chess set. Forget her.'

Jareth's voice took on that rich, hypnotic quality he had tried to use on Sarah all those years ago. Zack's eyes swan out of focus for a second, then snapped back with a little glare of anger.

'And I am not a coward to do so!' he growled back at him.

Zack was fighting back. Damn.

'Zack, you don't want to challenge me, I am older, stronger and frankly more clever than you. Sarah and I are....complicated. There is no room for you here.'

Zack now drew himself up like a cat raising it's heckles, he stared straight into Jareth's eyes with such a look of hatred Jareth felt a little less alpha male.

'Is that a threat Jareth Smith?' he demanded in a low voice.

Jareth smiled arrogantly.

'Why yes, I suppose I am.' he answered gleefully.

-----------------------------------------------------

Sarah walked in to find Zack and Jareth almost nose to nose. Her heart sank and she sighed melodramatically.

_Oh dear, and everything was going so well....._

**Oooooh, exciting isn't it?**

**Okay, I'm sorry for making Jareth such a prat (dodges rotten tomatoes) but I felt he needed to try and be all leader of the pack-ish. Next update includes some confusion in Sarah's part, and the whole Zack-Jareth thing is NOT over!**

**Thank you!**


	6. Old Friends

**Again, sorry for the severe lack of updates. Things are really crazy at the moment. Here, Sarah has a difficult decision to make, sweet Zack or handsome Jareth?**

**Altogether now: Dun Dun DUUUUNNNN!**

Sarah threw herself onto her bed with great force. Hours earlier, she had arrived just in time to stop the cat-fight of the century. Jareth looked ready to sink his claws into Zack, or least his trousers would attempt to intimidate everybody in the vicinity.

Staring moodily at the ceiling Sarah reflected on the day. Not since she was 17 had she had this problem; attracted to two guys who looked like they had no qualms about killing each other.

_Zack or Jareth? Zack or Jareth? Jareth or Zack? Zack or Jareth? Zareth or Jack?.... Zath or Jarek?.....Zack?....Jareth?......Jar-_

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Sarah was running. Endless twists and turns made her confused and disorientated. In her mind, she could hear the sinister tune of 'Gothic monsters' by X ray dog. It didn't help the situation if there was a Latin choir following you.

Everywhere she looked was pitch black, no shadows or glimmers of light. She fumbled, blind in the passageway.

_Why am I running? Is there a monster behind me? Am I running towards something? Why is it so dark?_

Sarah tripped over a stone, or a branch, slamming onto her knees. It hurt like hell.

Grunting, Sarah hauled herself to her feet and carried on running, not understanding why.

Something made the world less dark. Sarah squinted, and her heart leaped with delight.

Light!

The music abated, and finally Sarah could see properly, she slowed down and stared about her with disbelief and amusement.

Glitter. Everywhere she looked was adorned with more glitter than humanly possible. She wouldn't have been surprised to find it in her hair.

Eventually slowing to a walk she continued to follow the dim passage, bemused about why all the glitter was familiar, then it hit her, like a sparkly thunderbolt.

_The Underground!_

Relief and dread flooded through her, she loved everything she left behind here, well, some things more than others.

But she was dreaming wasn't she? Of course, she had to be. The last time she was here was a dream......wasn't it?

But Jareth was real, at least, she assumed so. Seeing Zack nearly punched him and everything.

Something made Sarah stop. It sounded like a murmur of conversation. Three people, by the sound of it. Sarah bit her lip and followed the sound, hopeful to get the hell out of there.

The tunnel came to an abrupt end, it widened into a chamber that was the equivalent of a small house.

Sitting in the middle, around a tiny fire, were Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus.

'We have to tell her.' Didymus was saying, his voice grave.

'What, and worry her again? You know how upset she can get.' Hoggle replied.

'Tell me what?' Sarah asked quietly.

The effect was electric, Hoggle leaped up as though on a spring, Ludo spun so sharply she heard his neck creak, Didymus swept off his hat and bowed so fast all Sarah saw was a Didymus coloured blur.

'My Lady Sarah! Welcome home!' he cried, gracious as ever.

'Sarah....' Hoggle ran up and hugged her so tight Sarah felt in real danger of her ribs cracking.

'Sarah...Back.' rumbled Ludo, giving her a friendly pat on the shoulder.

Sarah beamed to see them all again, but, deep down, she felt something was wrong.

'What's going on?' she asked, both nervous and happy at the same time.

The three of them shared a meaningful glance, then Didymus looked up at her.

'The Underground is in trouble.'

**Sorry for the abrupt ending. Writer block is a bitch.**

**I hope to put more up soon, I ask you to be patient again my darlings. For the time being, at least.**


	7. Ley Lines and Dreamworlds

**How nice it is to see you all again my lovelies, my, it has been a while hasn't it?**

**I have a feeling this is going to last for a while...ah well.....shall we?....**

**I'm sorry, this chapter is full of rather dry conversation. But I promise the action will pick up soon enough....**

'So...' said Sarah, rubbing her temples with her fingers, 'These...ley lines.....'

'Indeed my Lady. Jareth is making them fragile.'

'By coming across the border to visit me?'

'Sarah...' Hoggle said, patting her hand kindly 'Sarah, no-one's blaming you.'

'I should bloody well think not!' she cried 'It's not my fault if his Royal Big-Headedness is stalking me!'

'Sarah...mad..' said Ludo sadly in a small voice.

'Of course I'm mad! If he keeps coming over these lines that protect both realms disappear, causing destruction to both your Underground and my Aboveground!'

Sarah looked at her friends, ashamed that she'd yelled. They were only warning her after all, and she did love them so. If only this had been a happy reunion, not them telling her that she was probably causing the end of the world.

'What can I do?' she asked, with a note of resignation. Responsibility, it was a word she was coming to loathe.

'Sarah send Jareth back?' offered Ludo helpfully.

'How? I don't know if you've noticed, but he doesn't take too kindly to rejection.'

Didymus tweaked his hat, and looked at Sarah sympathetically.

'Forgive us Miss Sarah, we would not have asked it of you if we did not think it was of the highest importance.'

Sarah nodded, damn her friends, she would do anything for them. But...it wasn't Jareth's fault either really.....well, yes it was, but he was only trying to see her.....

But he was weakening these lines...Ley Lines Didymus had called them. These magical fences that kept each world separate, safe. She looked at her three friends.

'What would happen if a line disappeared?' she asked timidly, afraid of the answer.

Hoggle shrugged.

'Dunno.'

_Oh...helpful._

'But it wouldn't be good.'

Sarah's own shoulders slumped. 'Fine, I'll see what I can do.'

With that, Ludo stood up and embraced her in a bone-crunching, yet well meaning hug.

'Good luck Sarah.' he rumbled, Didymus bowed low and wished her well. Hoggle said his own farewell a little gruffly, but she knew he was being nice.

Sarah looked round as she felt her not-quite-a-dream fading and twisting. She called back to them,

'Wait! Is this a dream or not?!'

But they were gone, along with the fire and the cave. But as she felt herself falling through the darkness, she heard Didymus cry out:

'What would you rather it be my Lady?'

---------------------------------------------------

She awoke, spread-eagled in her bed. It was morning and she could hear the neighbours going to work.

'Wow, that was odd.' she murmured as she sat up.

Glancing at the calendar she jumped out of bed in a blind panic. Reaching for her jacket she nearly fell over her own shoes.

'Shit!'

Her parents were coming home today!

**Sorry about that, I know it was a little boring. But hey, variety's good right?**

**For those of you not aware, Ley Lines in folklore ane magical roads where strong powerful magic has walked the Earth. Little trivia note for you there....**

**Next chapter includes a mild case of Identity Crisis. And Zack does the one thing Sarah has always dreamed of doing.......**


	8. Punch

**Thanks for sticking around my dears. I'm in my GCSE year and, I'll be honest; it ain't pretty. So my fan fics are getting a little thin on the ground. But, I'll get back into the flow once all my coursework and exams are out the way m'kay?**

Sarah strolled down the streets. She needed to shop for some more groceries if her folks were coming home....

She stopped, down the road -a little further down than she was-stood an all too familiar man studying a peeling concert poster.

'What, may I ask, are you doing here you little git?' she asked politely as Jareth turned to face her. He didn't answer her question, but he waved his hand distractedly at the poster.

'What a complete and utter tosspot! Look at him, smarmy painted little boy. What kind of name is that?! David Bow-eye? Bowee? Boy-why?'

Sarah glanced at the poster and raised an eyebrow.

'David Bowie?' she suggested.

'Yeah, him....tosser.'

Sarah giggled as she realised the similarities between the two. Jareth frowned.

'What?' he said sourly.

'Oh, nothing, nothing.' she answered, not wishing this odd conversation to go on.

'Anyway,' continued Jareth, his arm encircling her waist. 'How are you doing this morning, Princess?'

He kissed her. Sarah bristled at first but, as he worked his perverse magic, she found herself finding that she didn't mind this...much.... She felt a tingling sensation ripple through her spine at his touch. His tongue was like a passionate snake, twisting round hers in a way that made her feel hot and cold at the same time. Gently she placed her hands on his shoulders and gripped him close to her, a small, animal moan escaped her...

_You're no match for me Sarah....._

Pulling back sharply Sarah twisted out of his embrace. A look of hurt confusion clouded his features.

'What is this?' she spat angrily, 'Seduce Women Day? Do I have a sign saying 'Goblin King Whore' around my neck?!'

Jareth blinked owlishly.

'Eh? What?' he asked, evidently bemused by this new rant.

'Never mind you jerk!' she huffed, flouncing away from him down the street. Puzzled, he called after her.

'Where are you going?'

'Groceries!' came the furious reply.

* * *

Pushing the trolley cart down the aisle Sarah mused over the kiss with Jareth. After trying to convince herself that he was entirely to blame; she began to ponder whether she could have at least thumped him.

Enjoying an image in her minds eye of Jareth in pain, she tossed a loaf of bread into the cart.

As she was rounding a corner a bunch of flowers were in her face so suddenly she almost fell into the display of canned goods.

Jareth peeped round the bouquet.

'I'm -er-sorry?'

Sarah dusted herself off and threw him a scowl.

'Please warn a lady next time you intend to sweep her off her feet.' she snarled in what she perceived as a haughty manner. He merely laughed and gave her the flowers.

'Gift for you.' he smiled.

Sarah took it gracefully, attempting to conceal her blush. For a moment they stood in silence, then he took control of the cart.

'What are these for?'

'My parents and Toby are coming home today, I want to fill up their fridge.'

'Ah' he said, then, 'What a pity...'

Sarah frowned but did not question the comment.

_Let him brood if he must, I've got to get going._

Coming up to the checkout Sarah surreptitiously disposed of the flowers (she threw them in the freezer holding the lamb shanks) whilst Jareth studied various people with varying amounts of dis-interest.

* * *

The two of them trundled up the street, carrier bags in hand. They weren't talking-at least, not out loud.

Sarah bit her lip, feeling uneasy. Didymus's warning replayed in her mind like a bad mixed tape.

'Oh no, what does _he _want?' came a whine from Jareth.

Sarah glanced at him and followed his gaze. Ahead of them she saw Zack reading a newspaper in front of a coffee shop.

Zack looked up and saw both of them. Standing up he waved a greeting to Sarah, who returned it.

'Hi.' he said, walking up to them. 'Day off?'

'Yup,' replied Sarah, gesturing at the grocery bags in her arms. 'My parents are coming back today.'

Zack nodded sagely, then saw Jareth.

'Oh...hello Mr Smith.' he said.

'Hello Zachary!' chimed Jareth in his merry ol' fake accent. Zack frowned.

'Um, not Zachary Sir, just Zack.'

'Whatever' came the sneered reply.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

_I really don't think the 'I'm so powerful and you can't stop me' act is going to work on him Jareth....._

Jareth smiled arrogantly. He hadn't noticed Sarah's exasperated sigh, nor the agitated look on Zack's face. He was on a roll, acerbic insults flowing thick and fast....

'How's your little geek fest coming along?'

It happened earlier and quicker than Sarah anticipated, Zack's fist connected with Jareth's nose. It was hard, sudden and, in Sarah's opinion, satisfyingly loud.

Jareth bent double, clutching his bleeding face.

'You baftard! You bwoke ma nofe!' he screamed shrilly.

Sarah stood, stunned. No-one else seemed to notice the incident. She looked at Zack, who stood looking at her for a few moments. Then, without a word, gathered up his things and strode off.

She switched her attention to Jareth. Realizing he was injured she felt concerned, then, for one glorious, golden second....she laughed at him.

_I've always wanted to do that! Lucky Zack...._

She swallowed her laughter and helped Jareth.

'Are you OK?' she asked, giggles still in her throat. He looked at her, eyes shining.

'I fink e bwoke my nofe.' he repeated.

Sarah took his arm.

'C'mon' she said, steering him back to her parents house. 'I'll get you cleaned up.'

**GAH! I am so sorry about that chapter, it started off well, then just....dissolved in to that. It was horrible!**

**See you next time, where that kiss is going to cause a very close situation....**


End file.
